Artemis Fowl: The Siege
by tk must die
Summary: holly is sent on an under cover mission at fowl manor, but things take a turn for the worse when the place is attacked by goblins.


Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl. Wish I did though.  
  
*  
  
france,10.30 p.m.  
  
To the normal eye, the trees in the French countryside were deserted. If they were to take a closer look, however, they would just about be able to make out a human shadow, crouched on a branch. They would not of taken a second look, not even if they had wanted to. This shadow was a highly trained, highly skilled individual who could and would (willingly) kill anyone within a fifteen metre parameter.  
  
The shadow seemed to wait silently in the trees, as still as a statue, for another ten minutes. Then something moved on the ground, and something else lit up. a cigarette maybe. The shadow watched for a few seconds more, before dropping silently to the ground.  
  
As the guard lifted the cigarette away from his mouth to exhale, a strong hand clamped around his mouth, and a knife swooped soundlessly between his ribs. Death was instantaneous. Before dragging the guard's lifeless body into the surrounding shrubbery, the shadow-like creature glanced up at the cottage the man had given his life for. It didn't seem like much, but the strange sinewy creature knew what was in there. Money. Fifteen thousand pounds to be precise. Enough for this assassin to retire early and move back to south London. Or maybe she could move to an Island somewhere and teach scuba diving. She shook her head. Concentrate, Sam! Concentrate!   
  
Inside the cottage, a woman watched the dark shape travel quietly towards the cottage, murdering several guards on its way. She sighed, and pulled out a small knife with a long blade. As she delicately cleaned out her nails with the sharp point, a man stepped out of the shadows. He was short, just over a metre tall, with pointy ears, a hooked nose and easy going hazel eyes. He smiled at the lady smugly with his arms folded.  
  
"told you so." the woman glanced up at him briefly, before returning her gaze to her nails.  
  
"zis iz just a mild zet-back. Zee troll will stop 'er, no?"  
  
"she already killed it. Absolutely silently. I didn't even realise it 'till I checked it's vitals on the monitor. Face it; you'll have to pay up sooner or later."  
  
"I shall 'ave to kill 'er myself" the French woman said in a board voice, twisting the blade between her fingers. The man felt angry. Partly because this silent assassin, who was creeping about downstairs was his friend, partly because he didn't want to lose a bet to this femme fatale. He stalked out, slamming the door behind him loudly. And came face to face with the dangerous end of a silenced pistol. He gulped, his eyes travelling slowly upwards towards his attackers face.  
  
"top 'o' the morning to ya Sammy!" his voice was cheerful, even though his knees were knocking and his bottom lip was trembling.   
  
"thank you" her voice was cold.  
  
"you wouldn't shoot an old friend now, would you?"  
  
"'course not."  
  
"phew. You had me worried there, Sammy girl!"  
  
"you don't really fall under that category though." The elf squirmed.   
  
"aww come on Sammy!"  
  
"don't call me Sammy." her grey eyes penetrated his. Her mouth was a grim line and it was clear from the tone she was using that this was an order. He decided against being offended, or using any smart remarks.  
  
"okay Sam."  
  
"move, civilian."  
  
"huh?"  
  
"leave me alone to do my job." the elf skirted around her thankfully. Last time, she had shot him with a few tranquillisers. He had woken up a week later.  
  
Haven City, 12.30 p.m.  
  
Mulch Diggums eased himself gently in to the now open window. He suppressed a snigger at how easy it had been. All he'd had to do was pour a little rock polish on the frame and the window had come away in his hands. Now, he appeared to be standing in a kitchen of some sort. He crept around stealthily, looking for anything of value, eventually pocketing a few pieces of fruit. He was crossing the floor when he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"hullo mulch." He turned around.  
  
"hello captain Short. Nice pyjamas.  
  
*  
  
Hi there! Me! So what do ya think? R&R please!   
  
Bye bye! Baz! 


End file.
